Los gatos de Hakutaku
by Soy Sierra
Summary: Heme aquí, soy un gato...o por lo menos eso es lo que mi creador desea que sea. Puedo seguir a las personas y decir "Nyan" con mi voz absurdamente grave, lo cual es curioso puesto que mi creador es de orígen chino y debería decir "Miaow"...pero ya ves, digo "Nyan." Supongo que se debe a que este animé es japonés...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nada del universo de "Hoozuki no reitetsu" me pertenece. No gano dinero con esto.

Momotaro se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de la cabaña a la cual podía llamar hogar. De esa forma podía estar lo suficientemente lejos para no escuchar "cosas indeseadas", pero no tanto cómo para no estar atento si algo se salía de control.

 _Cómo si de todas formas pudiera hacer algo._ Pensó fastidiado el antiguo héroe.

Por el momento todo parecía estar en órden. Era una tarde como cualquier otra en el Shangri-la. Los conejos a su alrededor comían hierbas, el sol acariciaba los frondososos prados, los pájaros cantaban..

"¡AHHHH!"

Ese, definitivamente, no era un pájaro.

Presuroso, Momotaro, se dirigió corriendo hacia la cabaña. No contaba con ninguna de sus antiguas armas, de modo que tomó lo primero que tuvo a mano. Una cesta de duraznos.

 _Me vale, tal vez le produzca tanta pena que hasta nos perdone la vida._ Pensó en un arranque de optimismo.

Llegó con el corazón en un puño a la entrada del lugar, cuando vió que la puerta se abría de un golpe seco. Allí estaba, el mejor subordinado del rey Enma, el demonio sádico, el tormento del inframundo...y él armado con una canasta de duraznos.

"Oh, Momotaro..no sabía que seguías por aquí. Tu jefe está en la cocina."

Hoozuki le hablaba con total naturalidad, como si el grito que había asustado a la mitad de los animales de la zona jamás se hubiera producido.

El guerrero, quien estaba preparado para echarle la canasta encima, lo observó confundido.

"Hakutaku-sama ¿Se encuentra bien?"

El demonio le devolvió la mirada con una expresión de siniestra satisfacción.

"Compruebalo por tí mismo." Y con eso se marchó.

En el interior de la cabaña Hakutaku permanecía sentado de medio lado en una silla. Al verlo con la la ropa desaliñada, el cabello revuelto y una expresión de trauma en el rostro, Momotaro temió lo peor.

"Hakutaku-sama..¿Cómo está?¿Traigo las medicinas para heridas graves o...?"

La bestia sagrada pareció salir de su trance en ese momento .

"Ah, Taro Taro kun...eso ha sido..." No encontraba las palabras adecuadas.

"Lo sé, ha sido terrible e inesperado..jamás pensé que Hoozuki-sama se atreviera a hacer algo así, siempre han tenido roces pero ésto...¡Va más allá de cualquier pelea!" Momotaro no podía evitar sentir pena por su jefe. Se sentía impotente e indignado al no haber evitado todo aquello, pero todo había sucedido tan rápido...

Esa mañana, estaba buscando raíces de ginseng en un costal del cuarto del fondo cuando de pronto escuchó que alguien entraba a la casa. A juzgar por su voz se trataba de Hoozuki. Se disponía a saludarlo cuando escuchó aquellas palabras "Tú, a la cama". Al principio pensó que había oído mal, que solo se trataba de un malentendido. Pero luego, el jaleo y los gritos de Hakutaku le indicaron lo contrario. Había querido intervenir de algún modo, pero la órden de la bestia sagrada de salir del hogar lo habían dejado con la única posibilidad de obedecer.

Si había pasado lo que él pensaba que había pasado, entonces se trataba de un caso de acoso. En ese caso, el asunto tendría que llegar a oídos del rey Enma y del superior de Hakutaku en el Shangri-la para restringir el acceso del demonio a la propiedad y tomar medidas...

"¡Ah sido fantástico!" Interrumpió Hakutaku poniendo fín a la marea de consecuencias jurídicas de su subordinado.

"Disculpe ¿Cómo dijo?" Ahora sí se encontraba perdido.

"¡Ah estado genial!...no sabía que ese demonio supiera como hacer sentir bien a un hombre. ¡Pero estaba equivocado! Me pregunto de dónde habrá adquirido experiencia...ese truco con la lengua es solo para avanzados..." Hakutaku hablaba desbordando entusiasmo.

"¡Disculpe!" Interrumpió Momotaro queriendo evitarse los gráficos detalles. "Le importaría explicarme ¿Qué sucede? ¿Eso ha sido consensuado?"

"Oh si, bueno..no exáctamente. Al principio tenía mis dudas pero luego hizo eso con su boca..¿Sabías que si uno coloca los labios exáctamente en la zona..?"

"¡No quiero saberlo!" Exclamó escandalizado su subordinado por tercera vez. "¿Cómo ha pasado esto? Acaso...acaso ¿Ustedes estan juntos?-"Aún no salía de su asombro. _¿Era posible que las constantes peleas y maltratos escondieran una relación sentimental de fondo?_

"¡Ah! Esa es una buena pregunta." La bestia sagrada se había llevado una mano al mentón en señal de duda. "Aparentemente...sí"

"¡¿CÓMO PUEDE NO ESTAR SEGURO?!" Gritó Momotaro perdiendo al fín la compostura, la paciencia y el repeto que le debía a su superior.

"Bueno es que..."

Hakutaku dió un hondo suspiro.

"Todo comenzó ayer. Estaba como todos los viernes bebiendo en el Yakankan con una boluptuosa señorita cuando noté que ese demonio se sentaba en mi mesa. Había estado observándome toda la noche, así que pensando que buscaba pelea me limité a ignorarlo para concentrarme en actividades más provechosas con mi dama, tu sábes..."

Hakutaku le guiñó el ojo dándole una lasciva mirada. Momotaro rodó los ojos.

"Prosiga."

"En fín, estaba aprovechando mi tiempo con ella cuando de pronto, él se acercó y me dijo al oído: _Voy a poseerte._ Solo eso y se fué. Al principio pensé que se trataba de un nuevo modo de molestarme, aunque no fuera su estilo. Así que no le dí mucha importancia pero luego esta mañana..tu mismo viste lo que pasó.."

La bestia sagrada terminó su historia con su mejor sonrisa de oriental que no se entera de nada.

Momotaro lo miraba boquiabierto. No terminaba de entender la lógica de todo el asunto. Había creído que eran enemigos, que se odiaban a muerte..

"¡Oh! Supongo que es algo confuso para tí..pero debo confesar que siempre me ha agradado Hoozuki. Cuando él era pequeño nos llevabamos bien. Pero luego algo sucedió...él simplemente cambió y yo bueno.. no podía hacer otra cosa más que reaccionar a sus ataques. ¡Me alegra que al fín haya recapacitado!"

El jóven no salía de su asombro. Todo se había puesto de cabeza para él. Siempre había creído que entre los dos solo existía un odio visceral, pero ahora Hakutaku le soltaba eso. Era cierto que en las relaciones se decía que del odio al amor solo había un paso, pero esto era demasiado. Aunque por otro lado, lo que decía su jefe tenía sustento. Era extraño que él iniciara una pelea y también era verdad que el demonio parecía constantemente obsesionado con aparecerse en el lugar, aún cuando él contaba con sobrados conocimientos de medicina.

"¿Adónde vas Taro Taro kun?"

"A buscar manzanilla para el dolor de cabeza" Estaba agradecido de haber perfeccionado el preparado del té contra las jaquecas, tendría que hacerse varios a partír de ahora.


	2. Chapter 2

Las semanas habían transcurrido sin mayores novedades. Momotaro había pensado que el cambio en la relación entre su jefe y el demonio podría modificar su rutina de algún modo, pero eso no había ocurrido. De hecho, la pareja difícilmente podía llamarse "pareja" en el sentido estricto de la palabra. Si bien el antiguo héroe estaba vergonzósamente al tanto de que los dos mantenían frecuentes encuentros carnales (gracias a la desagradable tendencia de Hakutaku de compartir detalles de su intimidad) nada más había cambiado en ellos. No tenían citas, no compartían momentos juntos, ni proyectos, ni intereses en común..nada. Era extraño. Pero él no estaba ahí para cuestionar la vida amorosa de su superior. Además las cosas habían cambiado a través de los años y las relaciones ya no presentaban el cortejo que él recordaba en sus tiempos.

 _Tal vez, desean tener una relación...¿Cómo le había escuchado dedir a Shiro?, ¡Oh, si! Free lance._

En eso rondaban los pensamientos del antiguo héroe cuando fué espantado por el sonido de la puerta de acceso abrir y cerrarse de un golpe y a su jefe pasar como un bendaval por la estancia para encerrarse en su cuarto de un portazo.

Momotaro suspiró y continuó triturando las hierbas sin darle mayor importancia. Últimamente Hakutaku estaba en extremo susceptible. Esa tarde había acudido a la residencia de Hoozuki para ...no, francamente prefería no saber para qué había acudido. La cuestion es que se había demorado horas y ahora regresaba hecho una furia. Así que podía deducir que habían tenido una discusión.

No era la primera vez, por supuesto. Cuando situaciones así se producían Hakutaku solía encerrarse en su cuarto y luego salir por la noche como si nada hubiera pasado. Esa era una parte de su vida que curiosamente no le compartía. Jamás le hablaba del tema de sus discusiones o la razón de sus enojos. Momotaro por un lado estaba agradecido de no saber tanto acerca de su relación, pero por otro se sentía mal de no poder ayudar a su superior.

Hacía horas que el sol se había ocultado en el Shangri-la. Los conejos se habían acurrucado en diversos sectores para dormir, las medicinas ya preparadas y descansando en sus respectivos frascos. Momotaro, por su parte, había cocinado un delicioso ramén para alegrar de algún modo a su jefe, pero éste aún no salía de sus aposentos.

 _Qué extraño._

Colocando su porción en una bandeja, tocó la puerta para informar de su presencia. T _al vez no se sienta de ánimos para cenar en la mesa_. Pensó preocupado. Al recibir la indicación de que podía pasar y haciendo malabares con la bandeja, ingresó a la habitación para ser recibido por una visión tan espeluznante y bizarra que casi decora el piso del lugar con los alimentos.

Hakutaku se hallaba sentado en la cama deshecha, en sus manos un enorme bloc de hojas y un pincel negro. Dibujaba frenéticamente y Momotaro no necesitaba ver el dibujo para saber de qué se trataba. A su alrededor, en el suelo, en las esquinas, sobre la cama..caminaban con sus raquíticos movimientos aquellos siniestros gatitos. Algunos aún permanecían sobre la cama junto a su autor, pero otros habían caído y ahora intentaban regresar junto a él trepando por un extremo de la frazada con sus inútiles patitas..cayendo miserablemente. Era un espéctaculo tan hipnótico como inquietante.

"Ah..Hakutaku-sama ¿Se encuentra bien?"

El antiguo héroe había recobrado la capacidad de hablar.

"¡Oh, si!..¿Lo díces por ésto?" Hakutaku señaló con un movimiento de cabeza el atestado cuarto. "Simplemente necesitaba dibujarlos..." Indicó volviendo a centrar su atención en el bloc apoyado sobre sus piernas.

 _¿Por qué consideraría necesario eso?_ Se preguntó abrumado Momotaro al ver que algunos de los gatitos se habían percatado de su presencia y ahora avanzaban en su dirección con sus sonrisas negras y vacías.

"Le he traído la cena" dijo, para centrarse en otra cosa al tiempo que se acercaba al lecho esquivando mininos.

"¡Ah ramén! Xie xie Taro Taro kun, tú siempre tan considerado.." Algo en la expresión de Hakutaku se crispó. Parecía como si de repente un pensamiento doloroso hubiera cruzado por su mente, pero solo duró un instante puesto que prontamente hizo a un lado el bloc que contenía a la novia del gato MaoMao, y colocó la bandeja sobre sí disponiendose a comer.

Extrañado ante la actitud de su compañero, el héroe iba a preguntar al respecto cuando sintió que algo reptaba por su pierna. Uno de los gatitos intentaba llamar su atención y Momotaro lo tomó entre sus manos, por hacer algo. Hakutaku obervaba la situación atentamente desde su lecho mientras absorvía el ramén con cuidado de no derramar nada.

"Sabes..ese demonio tiene razón. Es evidente que no tengo visión. Los verdaderos artistas pueden ver la realidad e interpretarla en sus ..ni siquiera soy capaz de ver la realidad que me rodea.."

Su subordinado lo miró con atención. Algo en su actitud le decía que su preocupación no se debía a su incapacidad para dibujar felinos, sino que provenía de algo más íntimo y profundo.

"En serio, creí que podía funcionar. Es decír, sé que tenemos nuestras diferencias..pero tal vez, solo tal vez..."

Hakutaku mantenía un soliloquio consigo mismo, hablando con frases a medias como si Momotaro pudiera seguirlo y entenderlo. Afortunadamente, a fuerza de costumbre, el antiguo héroe podía. Su jefe hablaba de su relación con Hoozuki-sama. Evidentemente habían llegado a un callejón sin salida. Era una lástima, se veía tan felíz..por momentos.

"Fué un error." Sentenció tajantemente la bestia sagrada. "Él simplemente no puede quererme...esa es la verdad." Finalizó con la cabeza gacha y los ánimos por el piso.

Momotaro sintió pena por su superior. Si bien había intuído que ese desenlace podía producirse de un momento a otro, no esperaba que fuera tan de prisa. Quería consolar de algún modo a su jefe, pero realmente no sabía que decirle. Para ganar tiempo centró su atención en el gatito entre sus manos. Éste le sonreía ajeno a todo el asunto.

 _Tú eres su creación...dame una pista._

El animalito se movía en su agarre y de vez en cuando emitía unos curiosos soniditos similares a un "Ah, Ah.."Como si por momentos olvidara que fuera un gato y quisiera hablar como una persona. Momotaro sonrió e imaginó que podría decirle si en verdad pudiera hablar.

 _Heme aquí, soy un gato...o por lo menos eso es lo que mi creador desea que sea. Puedo seguir a las personas y decir "Nyan"con mi voz absurdamente grave, lo cual es curioso puesto que mi creador es de orígen chino y debería decir "Miaow"...pero ya ves, digo "Nyan." Supongo que se debe a que este animé es japonés.._

El héroe dejó de pensar la hipotética conversación. Mucho tiempo con esos gatos iba a terminar por afectarle el cerebro. Dejó al felino en el suelo y encaró a su superior. Se le había ocurrido una idea.

"Hakutaku-sama, creo que Hoozuki-sama tiene razón. Usted es incapaz de ver la realidad..."

Hakutaku salió de su nube depresiva para observarlo al borde de las lágrimas.

"O por lo menos solo es capaz de ver una realidad. La que usted conoce. Tal vez Hoozuki-sama no pueda amarlo en los terminos en que usted espera...pero pueda amarlo a su modo."

Hakutaku parecía intrigado.

"Explícate."

"Bueno, en mis tiempos...es decír, cuando estaba vivo, tuve la oportunidad de toparme con algunos demonios. Esos encuentros eran bastante desagradables puesto que siempre intentaban poseer humanos y había que exorcizarlos y...bueno la cuestion es que ellos no poseían a cualquier humano sino solo a aquellos que les despertaban interés.."

Momotaro hizo una pausa contemplativa, pero al ver la expresión de desconcierto de su superior decidió aclarar.

"¿No lo entiende? Hoozuki-sama también es un demonio. Tal vez su única forma de demostrar afecto sea ésta."

Hakutaku lo observaba incrédulo desde la cama mientras algunos gatitos curioseaban en los restos de la sopa.

"Piénselo por un momento...dice que no tolera su presencia, pero siempre pasa por aquí, piensa complicadas bromas solo para llamar su atención..¡Hasta le ha encontrado un aprendíz para que lo ayude con su trabajo!"Culminó refiriendose a sí mismo.

Su compañero había dejado de centrar su atención en él y ahora miraba un punto fijo de la habitación. Parecía estar procesando sus palabras.

"Tal vez no sea una relación convencional pero..bueno, de todos modos no hay nada muy convencional por aquí." Momotaro se rascó la cabeza observando a los gatos MaoMao sobre la cama hacer equilibrio en sus dos patitas de pollo para absorver el ramen sobrante.

Hakutaku salió de su ensimismamiento y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa insegura. Poco a poco sus ánimos se reestablecían. Satisfecho consigo mismo, Momotaro decidió que era momento de retirarse, su jefe estaría bien. Estaba saliendo de la estancia, pero se detuvo a medio camino.

"Bien, algunos pueden venir a dormir conmigo..pero se comportan y nada de maullar por la noche." Y con eso salió de la habitación como la parodia de un extraño flautista de Hamelín seguido de un séquito sonrientes gatitos.

Fín


End file.
